Romeo and Juliet
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: James and Lily meet at a Halloween dance, and they have an instant connection in 1975. For some reason, this time, they get along and fall in love. Just a little. One-Shot


**Hello one, hello all. For those that stumbled upon this story, hello, to those that are following me because of a story of mine, sorry for not updating anything in ages. I've written this because of a random spurt of creativity. Namely, Ariana Grande's newest song _Right There_. Beautiful song, I absolutely love it and this was modelled after it. For those that cannot see the picture with the story, it's pretty bad cause I made it. For those who can, I actually manage to create something. So... go me. **

**Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters (all except Collette and Elise), Shakespeare owns Romeo and Juliet, Ariana Grande owns my idea (ish) and a lot of how things were planned out. Also, the photos do not belong to me. In the photos are Patrick Swarzenegger (I really hope I spelled his name right) and Karen Gillan.**

**Warning: K+ rating because though it can be a K, I'm very paranoid. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-Audrey**

(Romeo)

The Marauders strode through the Entrance door and took in the sight of the decorations.

"Hullo, guys. What are you dressed as," Frank Longbottom asked. While he had earlier spoken to the boys and said that he would dress as a vampire, hadn't disappointed. His face was lathered in talcum powder and fake vampire teeth poked out from his lipstick-red lips (they would tease him about that later). He was wearing a tux with a red cape and he had dropped food coloring down the front of white shirt and a little dribbled down his chin.

James, always the leader of the group, spoke up first. "Pete's a medieval knight, Remus is a werewolf, Sirius came dressed as himself and I'm Romeo from Romeo and Juliet." The Marauders had laughed themselves to the near point of tears when Remus said his costume would be himself, at his time of the month. It was just him wearing black ripped clothing and some fake fur like a beard on the underside of his chin.

Peter had insisted on the blue and red cloak that covered his body completely while Sirius somehow found a shield and sword and those were in Peter's hand, held protectively. Sirius was himself, wearing dark jeans and a tight black shirt that was to attract girls to him. James, however, had gone all out. His mother had sent him the navy robes and a dark mask and even he admitted that his mother had chosen something fantastic.

Frank looked at James like and smiled smugly. "I wonder what Lily's wearing." Those were his parting words as he hurried away.

James looked at the other three Marauders in question and they just shrugged, knowing of James's 'little' crush on a Muggleborn witch named Lily Evans.

(Juliet)

Four girls exited the bathroom at the same time and Lily looked over her Jane Austin novel.

Alice, a seventh year with flaxen ringlets and big brown eyes, was donning a simple red and blue dress whose front went to just under her neck and the back went into a low V.

Collette and Mary, who were twins with dark blond hair and dark eyes that always sparkled with mischief, were dressed in a provocative cat and rabbit outfit, respectively.

Lily, however, was still wearing sweatpants and a loose-fitting top despite the dance beginning in half an hour.

Collette growled at Lily while Mary picked up the golden dress that looked like it was Juliet's own and shook it in front of Lily threateningly.

"I'm not going, you guys. It's degrading and ridiculous," argued Lily, having turned her book upside down on her lap.

Alice walked towards the redhead, her dress flowing out behind her as she took little angry strides. "Lily Evans, you will put on this dress and wear it to the dance and have a fantastic time. If you do not, I will put you under the Imperius and make you do all of the above. Is it understood?"

Lily gulped, shrinking down under her friend's glare, and nodded.

The oldest girl's expression morphed into a happy one as she took the dress from Mary and tossed it onto Lily. "Frank found the dress for you, the least you can do is wear it."

In a matter of minutes, Lily had squeezed herself in the dress and Collette was tying the corset on the golden number.

Afterwards, Alice sat Lily down and began trying to work on her hair while Mary took a bunch of sticks and powders and drew on Lily's face while Lily kept trying to move away; Collette's body sitting on Lily's own didn't help with the other's escape plan.

Lily had just given up when everything stopped and she stood up. "Am I such a hopeless case that you gave up on me?"

The other three girls were staring, open-mouthed, at the redhead. Feeling very curious, she walked to the full-length mirror beside the dresser.

It wasn't her. This person, though having the same bright red hair, had it in a strange hairstyle that wasn't down or in a ponytail, but both because half the hair was swept into a ponytail while the rest curled down her back and on her shoulders. The same grass-after-spring-rain eyes were hers but they seemed darker, like the color of fir trees. A thick dark line was just above her eyelashes which were much longer, thicker and darker. But the dress was what topped everything off. It was snug around her waist because of the corset but everything else dropped in a creamy gold color. "That's me, isn't it?" She remarked softly. Of course it was her.

"Anyway, we should go. The dance started fifteen minutes ago," said Collette, already turning away while Mary passed Lily her heels and walked away while Alice sat beside her younger friend who was putting on the shoes.

"I don't feel too good, Alice."

Alice smiled warmly, taking Lily's hand and holding it tight. "I have a good feeling about tonight, Lily. Just you wait and see. If it doesn't get better in an hour, we'll get so drunk we can't walk. Deal?"

Lily laughed nervously and though she was very strict and refused any and all types of drinks, she agreed to it. The two stood up and walked out, meeting up with the twins waiting near the Fat Lady portrait. Luckily for Lily's legs which were already starting to ache from walking at a slanted angle (the heels were at fault), the walk from the Common Room to the Great Hall wasn't too far. Right before stepping off the last step, Mary stopped her and pulled out a mask for Lily. With a warm look, Lily put on the mask and entered the Great Hall.

(Those Eyes)

"Look, mate." Sirius's elbow prodded James and James looked towards the door, where four girls just walked in. Alice, Frank's girlfriend, had appeared, with two girls that were wearing rather slutty outfits resembling animals. The last, James beamed at. His mask was in place as he walked towards the girl.

"James! Oh, I've looked for you. Dance with me," Elise Blackthorn whined, appearing out of nowhere and latching onto his arm.

"No. Get off," James grumbled, pulling her fingers off his bicep and looking back towards where the girl was. But she wasn't there.

James bowed his head and mentally cursed Elise.

There as a giggle behind him and as he turned around, there she was. He grinned and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" James asked and watched as she hesitated before taking his hand and tugging him lightly towards the dance floor.

He put light hands on her waist and hers went on his shoulders, locking together behind his neck. They just swayed from side to side and discussed nothing.

"So tell me, Lily…" He drew out her name as her green eyes widened.

"How'd you guess?" She asked, smiling a little.

James scoffed, "It's you. I'd know your eyes anywhere."

(Lily and James)

"Is that true? I'd know your arrogance anywhere, so there," Lily remarked, her nose scrunching in annoyance as she gently knocked the nape of his neck with her hands.

"Very funny, Evans, it's hilarious."

"'Evans' now, is it, Potter?"

James rolled his eyes as Lily smirked victoriously.

People danced around them and while the beat had quickened, Lily and James continued swaying from side to side. Several people pointed at the two in amazement, wondering why James hadn't professed his love for her yet and why Lily hadn't punched him (or scratched, poked, prodded, hexed or cursed).

Nobody realized, especially not James and Lily, but the two had fallen a little in love. Just a little but it was enough.

James and Lily's story was a little like Romeo and Juliet's and everyone hoped that it wouldn't end the same way; in tragedy.


End file.
